My invention is a unique golf swing training device in which means are provided for a golfer to accurately guide his golf club into the optimum top-of-the-backswing position, before he completes his downswing through the ball. This version of the G-SOT GUIDE is designed for the full swing with either the iron or wood clubs.
The objectives of this invention are to provide the following:
(a) A pre-set physical groove or pointer indicator which will serve as a target for the top-of-the-backswing position to bracket the adjustments necessary for those golfers seeking a repeating swing, and/or
(b) a pre-set platform from which to launch the downswing for those who wish to simplify their golf swing by concentrating on the most important segment--the downswing, by starting down from the correct top-of-the-backswing position.
The position of the club at the top of the backswing is very important to the execution of a good golf swing. To insure a repeating swing, it is obvious that the golfer must be able to swing the golf club from the same "slot" at the start of the downswing.
The "right" position of the golf club at the top-of-the-backswing will vary for each golfer. There are the obvious differences in the physique of the individuals (height, weight, fitness, age, etc.), the normal stance and the degree of shoulder turn taken by each golfer as well as the difference in the length of each of the normal array of golf clubs which might be used. The experts have attempted to define this position and have expressed it in a number of ways. For example, Ben Hogan in his book "The Modern Fundamentals of Golf" writes that the ideal position of the golf plane can be defined by a hypothetical pane of glass inclined from the ball on the ground to the top of the shoulders when in the address position. He claims that the hands and the club shaft should be parallel to and located just under this plane at the top of the backswing. Even among the touring professionals, there are some who are "flat", some who are "upright", with the others somewhere between the two extremes.
The golf professional or instructor would be able to establish this "slot" for each student. A do-it-yourself golfer could also do it by a process of trial and error, if he has a suitable device such as the G-Slot Guide herein described.
The proposed "G-Slot Guide" is the is the answer to the prayers of all golfers. The Guide is an adjustable device which would be individually set up and which would be calibrated by suitable means to recapture this ideal position at any future time. In general terms this Guide is a physical embodiment of a computer memory of a 3-dimensional groove in space which will reproduce the proper position of the golf club at the top of the backswing for each golfer.
This invention is made up of a combination of elements and in certain parts of novel construction included therein, in order to obtain the desired results. This version is basically supported from the right shoulder. A right-handed golfer, either male of female, is assumed for convenience.
A fuller appreciation of my invention is best obtained from a detailed description of the device embodying the various features of my invention. A description will be given in connection with the accompanying drawings showing such preferred construction. The features forming the invention will then be specifically pointed out in the claims. Similar reference numbers will designate corresponding parts thoroughout the several figures of the drawings.